ballroomeyoukosofandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Sengoku
Kaname Sengoku (仙谷 要) is a professional dancer and teaches ballroom dancing at Ogasawara Dance Studio. He also holds the crown for the 'latin dance' and the 'ten dance'. Background Not much is known of Sengoku's background aside from the fact that he's been winning competitions since he was 10 years old and that he held the Amateur Latin dance title for five years straight before debuting as a professional at 21. He currently holds the titles for both Latin and Ten dance but is proficient enough at all styles of dance to be the only world renown Japanese professional dancer. Personality Sengoku is usually tactless and forward with most people he encounters as he assumes Tatara is looking at the poster for their dance studio while in reality he was looking at a flyer for part time work. He tends to be brash and callous at times, laughing at Jinbo's crush on Banba and telling and interviewer that he is "fucking annoying" whilst getting ready for a competition. Sengoku also seems to be careless and irresponsible as he wastes all off he and Chiduru's prize money on hostesses, provoking a three-month long fight between the two, and holds no shame towards his actions. Aside from this, Sengoku demonstrates that he can also be quite caring and protective over those he cares for such as stopping a tearful Tatara from returning to the dance floor for another round and covering his ears to prevent him from hearing the standings. He also tries to prevent Akagi Gaju from partnering with Hanaoka Shizuku, thinking he's too eccentric and slightly perverted. Appearance Sengoku is a tall man standing at 6"3 with a strong build due to his history of dance. His short cream colored hair is usually spiked, standing in all directions. He usually adorns himself casually in various shirts and trousers with his biker boots. When in the dance studio he wears a simple t-shirt with dance trousers and dance shoes. When dancing his hair is gelled back and he occasionally wears eyeliner and lip balm. Sengoku wears many different erotic and flamboyant costumes to compliment his partner Chiduru. Sengoku is considered to be relatively attractive as Chinatsu wonders if he and Chiduru are models based on a revealing magazine cover. History During a flashback to their days competing in Juniors, Masami Kugimiya hears Kaname referred to as a "foreigner" by one of the other juniors competitors. Since Kaname Sengoku has a Japanese name and speaks, reads, and writes Japanese fluently he may be a Kikokushijo (sometimes called kaigaishijo ); a Japanese citizen who was raised overseas and then returned to Japan. Sengoku could also be a Nikkei-jin; a person of Japanese ancestry that was born and raised in another country. Sengoku specializes in Latin ballroom and there is a large numbers of Nikkei-jin in Sao Paulo, Brazil and Lima, Peru. Nikkei-jin with enough resources sent their children to Japan for education. Trivia He was born in California, USA. His favorite food is Italian food. He started dancing at 13. References FanbookCategory:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dancers